Captain Deadbeard
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Captain Deadbeard (PvZH). 250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Captain Flameface Captain Sharkbite Captain Cannon Captain Partyman Captain Squawk |stat 3 title = Primary weapon |stat 3 info = Scurvy Scattershot (close range) Spyglass Shot (long range) |stat 4 title = Abilities |stat 4 info = Parrot Pal Barrel Blast Cannon Rodeo Looty Booty Barrel Blast Future Parrot Pal }} Captain Deadbeard is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the zombie team's first dedicated sniper class. Adrift for centuries, Deadbeard arrived on the shores of Zomburbia, ready to bring the fight to the plants. Descriptions Website description Don’t let his crusty appearance fool you – this peg-legged captain has a trick weapon up his sleeve, which allows for pinpoint accuracy at long range, and a devastating blast up close. Yarr! Stickerbook description Frozen in a block of ice, Captain Deadbeard has been adrift for hundreds of years. Having just arrived on the shores of Zomburbia with his trusty Parrot Pal, he's crusty, a little musty, and ready to bring the fight to the Plants. In-game description Hold and release zoom to switch between his close and long-range attacks! Primary weapons His primary weapons are the Scurvy Scattershot and the Spyglass Shot. The Scurvy Scattershot is used when not zoomed in, and can only hit targets at close range, it deals 35 damage exactly. Each Scurvy Scattershot uses two ammo. The Spyglass Shot is used when the player zooms in and is a long-ranged weapon, it deals 22 normal damage and 27 critical damage at all ranges. Each Spyglass Shot uses one ammo. Variants *Captain Flameface *Captain Sharkbite *Captain Cannon *Captain Partyman *Captain Squawk Abilities Parrot Pal An ability similar to the Garlic Drone or Zombot Drone. When used, Captain Deadbeard creates a Parrot equipped with a telescope laser and explosives. The Parrot Pal has 5 HP and can only be used for a limited time. This replaces the Zombot Drone from the first game. Cannon Rodeo Captain Deadbeard will summon a cannon and then sits on top of it. The Cannon will then start shooting explosive cannonballs repeatedly. The cannon has 6 ammo. Each cannonball can do up to 50 damage. Barrel Blast Captain Deadbeard summons a barrel and hides inside it, lighting the fuse inside, and then detonates it to damage nearby plants, knocking himself into the air. The barrel also gives Captain Deadbeard reduced damage whilst he is in it. Strategies As Try to act as a sniper for as much of the match as possible. Only rely on your close-ranged attack as a last resort if someone manages to get close up. Also, keep the range between you and your opponents to either point blank or sniper range, as you have no reliable defense at mid range. Chompers will also be a problem since if they use Burrow, Captain Deadbeard has no speed boost whatsoever besides Barrel Blast when lit. When the player sees one, prepare a Cannon Rodeo as Chompers can't eat you whole and will instead eat the cannon. Barrel Blast also works, however, if it's lit, it can quite possibly vanquish the Chomper. However, experienced Chompers will be able to cancel your ability with Spikeweed, and vanquish you easily. As Captain Deadbeard, focus on taking out Kernel Corns first, as they are your "counter." The Shuck Shot can easily vanquish you while using Cannon Rodeo. The Butter Barrage can alert other plants to your position (which in turn may lead to you being trapped) and may force you to leave the area. The Cob Busters (and their variants) are the ideal mid-range weapon, a range at which you have few options but to run. Cacti are also a problem for Captain Deadbeard. Both are the sniper classes of their respective teams, meaning both sides will try and take out their snipers. Cacti are harder to hit since they blend in more easily in most maps, as well as being able to snipe from afar. If they decide to use their Garlic Drone, it can be troubling, since Captain Deadbeard does not have good options to take it out. However, you can use Parrot Pal to retaliate against it after you destroy it. Against Because of Captain Deadbeard's sniping focused combat, he is vulnerable in close range. This is where Chomper's melee attacks and Peashooter's splash damage can come in handy. As snipers primarily stay far away from most battles, acting as backup from afar, it is beneficial to attempt to vanquish him by sniping back, while hoping to stay unnoticed as long as possible. Due to the lack of mobility in Captain Deadbeard's Cannon Rodeo, if one shoots quickly enough, they may be able to vanquish him before he leaves the ability. However, a skillful Deadbeard player will make use of their Scurvy Scattershot in close-quarters situations. When fighting him it is best to enter his blind zone where his scattershot can't reach you, and too close for him to effectively shoot at you. Keep this in mind and Deadbeard will be no problem. Attributes Being a sniper, Captain Deadbeard has the gift of a long zoom and an accurate weapon and crosshair; his Spyglass Shot has a fast rate of fire, and can quickly take down his opponents. However, he can also adapt to close quarter combat thanks to his Scurvy Scattershot and Barrel Blast. This makes Deadbeard extremely dangerous at any range. His Parrot Pal ability can also scout ahead of him to warn the user of incoming threats, or to pick on weakened targets. It is also excellent at controlling capture areas due to its airstrike, the Eggsplosion, which can quickly devastate the plants if many are gathering in one spot. Deadbeard is also equipped with Cannon Rodeo for mid-range combat, which can wreak havoc due to its high damage and splash damage. His awkward hitbox also makes it difficult for him to be targeted while in cannon mode. However, Deadbeard certainly has his weaknesses. His long range weapon, while accurate, takes a long time to turn around, which makes it hard to hit fast moving targets. If an enemy happens to be just out of Scurvy Scattershot's range, Deadbeard will have to resort to his Spyglass Shot, which is ineffective at close range. His Barrel Blast, while granting remarkable protection from damage, is still vulnerable to Rose's Goatify. His slow movement speed and a lack of methods to get to high vantage points also work against him. Overall, Deadbeard has a high learning curve but is a force to be reckoned with in the hands of a skilled player. Gallery Captain Deadbeard.png|Render of Captain Deadbeard Captain Deadbeard Barrel Blast.png|Captain Deadbeard using the Barrel Blast ability Gw2render3.jpg|Captain Deadbeard vs. Rose in a promotional artwork Parrot Telescope.png|His Parrot Pal Deadbeard'scannon.png|Using Cannon Rodeo captain deadbeard loadout.png|Captain Deadbeard weapon and abilities before beta release parrotpal.png|Parrot Pal in action Adcaptaindeadbeard.png|An advertisement featuring Captain Deadbeard Captain Deadboard.png|Another photo of Captain Deadbeard Captain Deadbeard figure.jpg|A Captain Deadbeard figure with a Parrot Pal figure Weird GW minimate figures 1.jpg|A Captain Deadbeard minimate figure with Kernel Corn, Peashooter, Rose, and Super Brainz minimate figures Pirate_Brainz_Pack.PNG|The Pirate Brainz Pack in the Sticker Shop pvzgw2-deadbeard_hi.png|Official sticker from emojiTap GW2 Figure Set 2.png|A Captain Deadbeard figure with Kernel Corn and Parrot Pal figures Jazwares GW2 figures.png|A Captain Deadbeard figure with Chomper, Foot Soldier, Imp, Kernel Corn, and Peashooter figures Captain Deadbeard Knex.png|K'nex figure DeadbeardBlowUp.png|Captain Deadbeard using Barrel Blast Trivia *His name may be a parody of Blackbeard, an infamous pirate. **His name may also be a parody of Captain Dreadbeard, a pirate from the game World of Warcraft. ***There is also a pirate from the Skylanders series named Captain Dreadbeard, another pirate he may be based on. **He may also be based on Captain Chestbeard, who has appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse. *He is the first new class to have one of his variants revealed fully in gameplay. *He is the only new zombie class to not have any mobility boost that doesn't require ability use. *His hat seems to have an actual eye patch strapped around it, covering the skull's left eye socket. *Originally, the Cannon Rodeo was his second ability, but later swapped places with the Parrot Pal. It is now his third ability. **This could be because the Parrot Pal is relative to the Garlic Drone and Zombot Drone, which is Cactus' and Engineer's second ability respectively. *Unlike most other classes, he's marked as part of the "Pirate" class, even though he's "original" variant of the class. **This is similar to Super Brainz, being part of the "Superhero" class and Kernel Corn, being part of the "Corn" class. *He is the only zombie class that can have eyebrows and visible eyelids without customizations. *He owns a Rose plush and keeps it in his bedroom. **This could somewhat reflect both characters being from the past and considerably rivals of one another. *He might be based off the "Pirate Captain" class from the Voxel MMORPG Trove, this is because they are both pirates, they both have a shotgun for a close range attack, relationships with "doubloons," both can deploy their parrots as abilities, and they both can deploy their cannons as abilities. *In the Stickerbook, it says that he was frozen in a block of ice for hundreds of years, however in a 'Fun Fact' about him that occasionally appears on a loading screen, it says that he spent the last 500 years adrift on a piece of wood. *One of his AI names in Solo Play is called Captain Sparkles, which may be a reference to the popular YouTuber, CaptainSparklez. **Whether this is intentional or not is unknown. *In the beta and currently, a rare glitch can occur in which when he lights Barrel Blast the second before a Chomper attempts to eat him, his cap would disappear. It would only reappear when Barrel Blast is reused. *The ammunition for the Spyglass Shot is made of coins, and the Scurvy Scattershot's ammo is made up of broken treasure bits and silverware. ru:Капитан Мёртвая борода Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Character class